Dual Naturals: The Awakening of Shadows
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: AU: After a mysterious incident, they have been feeling nostalgia and connections, haunted by dreams that are most likely to be a memory. Before they even have a chance to seek for answers, Lelouch and Suzaku were entrusted to protect the world from the hidden shadows, dubbed as the "Dual Naturals." Many things will be experienced as they carry their burden as young protagonists.
1. Prologue - Shadows And Injuries

**Hello!**

**After reading so many Suzalulu and fantasy stories, my mind stormed up a supernatural one! Hope you like it!**

**WARNINGS: Very AU-ish. Slight yaoi in later chapters. Possible OOCness. Lots of action, adventures and swords. ( Sorta like a Swordfic ) The first chapter will be drama.**

**REAL GENRES: Adventure / Supernatural / Fantasy / Friendship/ Sci-fi / Romance / Drama / Angst**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, I repeat, I don't own Code Geass.**

**P.S. If you think the pairings suck, please exit this story. Because they're going to be together for the WHOLE flippin' story! ( Its'actually Kalulu and SuzaEuphy )**

**K, enjoy!**

* * *

**DUAL NATURALS: THE AWAKENING OF SHADOWS**

Chapter 1: Prologue- Shadows And Injuries

**Kaminejima Island: Abandoned Cave**

_It was dead silent. Not a single sound nor a small squeak can be heard in this lonely cave in Kaminejima Island._

_Some say, it is abandoned by natural beings and mystical animals. No one but a mysterious man dwells in here. Not just a man, but a nature-blooded man from a different race and has different beliefs about humanity and the world. People, however, consider it only as a myth. No man would believe in such things._

_Without any knowledge from them, the man who's not suppose to exist, walked in the cave wearing a black cloak._

_He stood before a black chalice. He cupped the chalice in his hands, red smoke with a mixture of grey puffed out of it. The blinding dark light enhanced its structure, rapidly like a waterfall, forming an opaque glass. He placed it on the mahogany carpet and knelt down._

_He lifted his two hands on top of the opening. The corner of his eyes were traced with thin golden particles. The palms of his hands forming a trianglar zodiac sign as black smoke occupied the opening of the glass chalice. Once the triangle is formed completely, a sound of hissing demons echoed through the cave's area._

_The man smirked. "They're waking up." as he said this, it was laced with an evil and malicious accent._

_He moved his hand away and lifted it up. A sigil on the cave's ceiling, sorrounded by some stalactites glowed. An herd of shadows came out from the chalice and flew out of the cave._

_"Soon, Britannia and Japan will be obliterated. As well as those citizens. The shadows of evil will prevail..." the man stated. His demonic laugh and the shadow's call darkened the skies, causing thunder to rumble and lightning to flash._

_This is a sign,that tragedy and chaos will ensue._

**Uknown Forest**

_( 3 hours after the summoning )_

_Shadows have entered a forest, where two young men with a brunette with emerald eyes and a raven-haired one with purple orbs ran desperately to escape. They are being chased the black symbols of evil. Their loud hiss and fast pace shuddered the duo's spine. A shadow separated from the herd, crashed itself down to the ground and made an explosion so big that it knocked the both of them off their feets. The brunette was unharmed but, there were a few bruises scattered around his cheek. The raven, on the other hand,had an open scar on his left arm and the crimson liquid flowed out from it. He stood up and winced as he felt the pain from his injury._

_"Are you all right?" asked the brunette, feeling concern for him._

_"I'm..fine.." the raven responded, his voice, lacking normality "Let's keep going!"_

_''R-right."_

_They resumed running. As they were about to enter the last section of the forest, a bright light blinded their amethyst eyes and a fire wall flashed behind them. A strong wind was repelled when the flames grew bigger. The brunette was flunged hard to the ground and he blacked out after a few seconds._

_Seeing his friend's collapsed form, the raven's eyes widened in terror "NO!" he screamed.. He ran towards him and checked his injuries. There was blood trickling down his mouth and a few burnts all over his body and face. Another shadow appeared, vanished itself, and exploded underground. Rocks and soil were spewed out from the hole and the raven fell unconsious when a certain hard object bumped his head._

_In this spot, where fire is ignited, a deep pit formed by a sunken black source and two unconscious bodies of boys no older than 17, with bleeding cuts, wounds and bruises, was soon discovered. Words got fast and all the people from Japan were suspicious, frustrated, confused. Thinking there were foreign men terrorizing their country._

_Who knows that not only terrorists destroy a land, but people..no, not people but those mystical ones as well. They were not meant to live in this world of humans. But they don't know, the truth behind this phenomenon. Without anyone knowing, believing and especially protecting, humanity will be doomed, crushed down by natural beings._

_However, a new power will arise. Something natural, powerful, dangerous but to save everyone in this Earth. And it will only be entrusted..to two familiar humans._

* * *

**( Quick A/N: Drama starts here. Where they found out about the accident )**_  
_  
**Ashford Academy**

A beautiful red-haired girl, who's eyes matches the color of sapphire gems and a slim figure, stumbled down in the hallways with her mind deep in thought. So far, all she can think about is her raven-haired boyfriend.

Lelouch Lamperouge.

He had told her he will be off with his best friend for a little adventure at the nearby rainforest and come back after five hours. She glanced at her watch. And to her surprise, more than five hours have passed and she hadn't seen him anywhere around the school.

_Where is that moron? He said five hours! I have to wait for another HOUR! _she groused internally. She entered the student council room for a meeting and met an orangette running towards her. From her point of view, her face was panicked as if she's going to reveal a frightening secret. It might even include her family or Lelouch.

"Shirley, what's wrong?" she asked the girl in front of her.

"Kallen, an accident happened earlier." Shirley said.

"What..is it?"

" Its' Suzaku and Lulu." When Shirley mentioned the names, her voice softened, so she won't scare or worry the redhead much.

"No..Lelouch..?" Kallen gasped in disbelief. Sadness, anger, nervousness and worry strucked her mind and heart. Her spine frozen and her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes were wide, legs and arms were numb. "Why..what happened to him?! What kind of accident?! PLEASE TELL ME!" she was screaming and shaking Shirley's shoulders.

"K-Kallen..calm down.." Shirley eased her. "Madam president, please show it to her.." she said to the blonde girl sitting in front of a laptop with a bluenette guy beside her.

"Okay..Kallen, are you ready to see it?" Milly asked the trembling redhead, who's close to bursting into tears. Slowly, very slowly, she turned the laptop to her direction revealing a photo of Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi, unconscious and bleeding in the stretchers which the medical group provided for them. There were respirators hung their mouths and dextroses on their arms.

After seeing the horrific images of her lover and his friend, she covered her mouth to hold back the sobs and tears flowed down her cheeks. "No..." The pain in her heart was so heavy that it weighed like a thousand bricks. "Lelouch can't be...even Suzaku.." With this, she collapsed to her knees and cried her heart out.

"Kallen!" Shirley knelt before her friend and held her close to her. "They will be alright, they are being sent to the nearest hospital right now.." she said her comforting words with a small smile. But still, Kallen's anguish cry was still strong and it was not coming down.

"Lelouch...Lelouch...why did you..?" Kallen whisphered through her sobs. "Why?!"

"They're going to be fine, Kallen." Rivalz said softly.

"How are you all so sure?" the crying female asked as she looked up from the ground, to the eyes of her friends. "Don't you guys see how hurt they were in that photo? How much blood they were losing?"she just can't bear it. Lelouch was many things to her. He was her first love. Her first kiss. He maybe an idiot sometimes, but she never stopped loving him. Kallen knows that people inflict wounds all the time. But seeing her Lelouch, bleeding..she can't take it. And she doesn't know how she can explain this to his brother and sister.

Milly felt pity for her. Whenever Lelouch is by her side, Kallen would often laugh, giggle and smile warmly. She knew how happy she is with him. And when something terrible haappens to him, like now, he commited an accident, she pushes out all the pain that she obtained through shedding tears.

"Kallen really loves him..right?" the blonde girl said to the boy who's face showing concern.

"Yeah.." Rivalz replied.

**Lamperouge Resident**

Nunnally and Rolo are the younger siblings of Lelouch. They are twins and are folding paper cranes in their boredom. They've been waiting for their older brother all along. The clock reads 4:00 p.m. and he should be home by 2:30 since its' his dismissal time already.

"Why isn't Onii-sama home yet?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know Nunna.." Rolo responded "Maybe he's busy with the student council or went somewhere with Suzaku-san.."

"I see.." Nunnally said.

Then, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"That must be Nii-san already." Rolo said as he went over to the door. He opened it and the person standing at the doorstep was not Lelouch. It was Kallen, with her eyes red as if she cried for a long time.

At first, the chestnut haired boy was confused "Kallen-san..what's wrong?" he asked.

"Rolo..there's something to tell you.." the older girl began "Its' about your brother.."

"What is it..about my brother? Did something happened to him?" Rolo asked with slight worry in his voice.

Kallen bit her lip. But she sucked up her pride and looked at him straight in the eye. "Lelouch has been...caught in an accident." she said. She can feel her tears welling up again in her eyes.

Rolo's expression paled "No way..Nii-san has..!"

"He and Suzaku were found unconscious and wounded in the nearby rain forest.." Kallen added, despite the pain forming inside of her. "They have been sent to the nearest hospital..go visit him there."

"Nii-san.." Rolo whispered under his breath "Why?"

"I don't know much information about it.." Kallen said "But all I know is that they commited an accident. Please pass the news to Nunnally and Euphemia. Thank you." With that last statement, she left immedietly. As soon as Rolo closed the door, she ran away, with tear-streaked eyes.

"What happened, Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally.." Rolo started "Nii-san has..been in an accident. And so as Suzaku-san."

His twin sister's voice hitched "W-what? Is it true..?" her voice sounded scared. It was shaking and soft.

"Sadly,yes."

"Onii-sama..why?" Nunnally sobbed. Rolo gave her a tight embrace and cried softly as well.

-oOo-

Euphy was very excited. She was asked out on a date by Suzaku earlier. _How sweet of him!_ she thought.

She happily made her way home from school. When she reached her house, nobody was there but herself. Her older sister, Cornelia, was at work. She sat down on the couch and called her boyfriend.

But he wasn't answering.

"Huh? Why he isn't answering?" Euphy asked,confused. She tried again and all she heard was..

_''Sorry, the one you're calling is unattended. Please try again later."_

The pinkette girl sighed "He must busy.." then, her phone rang. The caller ID was Nunnally.

"Yes, its' me."

_"Euphy-san..something happened to Lelouch and Suzaku-san.."_

"What?" Euphy asked as she suddenly stood up "What happened to Lelouch and Suzaku?"

_"They got into an accident earlier..they have been sent to the hospital near Ashford."_

_Suzaku..in an accident? That can't be! _Euphy thought. She was tearing up and dropped her phone. "Suzaku..why..? Why now?" she sobbed.

_**2 DAYS LATER..**_

**Hospital: Room 21**

_"...up."_

A familiar feminine voice reached Lelouch's unconscious self. _Who..who is calling me? _ his barely working mind asked weakly.

_"...Lelouch."_

Everything was black. He sees no traces of light, as if he was eyeing the color of death. Or maybe, he was dead after all.

_"Lelouch,wake up!"_

This time, he managed to open his eyes. Seeing blurry sorroundings, Lelouch felt like he was floating underwater. Then, he caught a glimpse of a figure. The outline was vague, but he assumed it was a girl. And she has red hair. He struggled to adjust his vision. Once everything is clear as day, he recognized her.

Kallen Kozuki. The woman who became his first love. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were filled with tears of worry and she was clutching his hand tight. She was still wearing her school uniform.

"Kallen..?" came out Lelouch's audible voice.

"Oh Lelouch, I'm glad you're okay." Kallen said in relief as she wiped her tears away. "And you still remembered me after you had that head injury.."

"..What?"

"Some policemen found you and Suzaku injured in the last section of the forest" Kallen said "You have sustained a head injury and a scratched arm. But it wasn't all that serious.."

Upon hearing this,foggy memories flooded his brain. It was true that he and Suzaku were in a forest. He can't remember what's the purpose of them going there. What's next is the shadows. They saw shadows along the trail. And it chased them until the last section of the forest. Suzaku was injured and Lelouch himself as well.

"I can remember now.." Lelouch said softly "I saw..shadows.."

"Shadows?" Kallen asked, uncertain that he might be hallucinating his memories because of his wound. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Its' true, Kallen" Lelouch said "There were shadows in that forest. It went after us."

" I see..well, at least you're still alive." Kallen said "You're such an idiot you know. I had to run from school just to see you." she chuckled.

Lelouch smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that. Thanks a lot for watching for the past few hours" he said.

"You really do need more rest." the redhead sighed. "You've been out for 2 days already."

"No way.."

"Yes way. So you better rest more." Kallen said. She rosed up from her seat and tucked Lelouch in the covers "You need it so you can recover fast."

"Okay.." Lelouch said "But first, can you tell me how's Suzaku doing?" he asked.

"He's doing well. His physical injuries will heal soon. Euphy's watching him. But he isn't awake yet."

Lelouch sighed in relief after knowing his best friend is safe. Fatigue coursed his body. "That's good.." he said tiredly. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kallen smiled warmly "Sleep well." she whispered. She kissed his forehead gently and left the room. When she exited the hospital, her mind began to wonder about what Lelouch said.

_He said there were shadows in the forest. I'm not acting stupid but, is it really true? Could there be a possibility..that shadows really do exist in this world? _She questioned in her mind before walking her way home.

**Hospital: Room 23**

Euphemia Li Britannia sighed as she watched her beloved Suzaku Kururugi. Two days have passed and there's still no signs of awakening. The doctor said he will live but what he doesn't know is that, when is he going to regain consciousness.

The news nearly tore Euphy's heart. Suzaku promised that he would go out with her two days ago, but instead of his eyes locked into hers and the smile that she has been waiting to see on their date on his lips, the beautiful expectation was just replaced by his eyelids covering his emerald eyes. and his lips, pale and unmoving. And laying down on a hospital bed, like a dead man

_Suzaku..please don't leave me. _Euphy begged him. The brunette didn't stir.

"Don't go on just yet.." she said. Tears falling freely from her lavender irises "We're still going on our date right? Y-you promised.."

Euphy held Suzaku's hand into hers. She began sobbing. But she stopped when she felt the hand tightened. Her eyes averted at the brunette. A sense of joy and relief took over her mind when he opened his eyes slowly.

"Suzaku! Oh, you're awake, I'm so glad!" Euphy beamed and tears of joy pooled her orbs.

"Euphy..." Suzaku said in his raspy voice. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize.." Euphy said "I'm just happy you're alive.." she cried happily with a smile.

"Oh. Euphy, I'm alright now. Don't cry anymore.." Suzaku said, with a small smile.

"I'm just shedding my tears of joy, you know." the pinkette chuckled and wiped her tear drops away.

"Oh..I see."

"Anyways, did you still remember what happened to you and Lelouch?" she asked.

Suzaku stayed silent before saying "I..don't remember.." he muttered "All I know is that..we were running and there were shadows behind us."

Euphy gave him a confused look. "Did you say shadows?" she asked

"Yeah.." Suzaku said "That's..all I know."

"I see.." Then, Euphy remembered about a special activity"Suzaku, what about our date? Do you still remember?"

"Kinda..but I'll still take you out.." Suzaku grimaced as felt a slight pain in his side "If these wounds heal.."

"That's great. I'll be going now. I'll come back soon. Rest well.'' The pinkette kissed him and left the room.

With a heavy sigh, Suzaku closed his eyes. Before sleep took over him, he remembered his best friend, wondering if he's alright.

_Lelouch..I hope you're still after that incident._

**Uknown Place**

A mysterious green-haired woman sat on the roof of her house, enjoying the beautiful view and fresh air. Her amber irises glued on the scenery with a blank expression on her face.

"They have awakened" she said as a smirk formed on her lips "Now, I must find them and the contract will begin.."

**To be continued..**

* * *

**OKAY. I know this chapter is weird and too sad for a prologue. But please, review. NO FLAMES! PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**

**P.S. Whoever is reading Code Geass: Beyond The Never Ending Darkness, here. The sequel is in my profile. Go check it out ;)**

**Until next time :D**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. Haunted Dreams

**Hey, guys. Sorry if it took a while. School is on the road and I'm on strict studying...so no time for fanfics for five days. ( NOO...) But I'm on weekend today and wrote this one out. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story does not contain any lemon at all! You hear me. So don't you go on thinking about dirty stuff as you enter this fandom. I just forgot to mention it in the last chapter. This might have suspense and few humor. There's mystery also. :P**

**I apogize for any grammatical errors and typos. Code Geass does not belong to me. CASE CLOSED!**

**Alright, time for me to shut up and you just enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunted Dreams

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch Lamperouge stared blankly at the view of their school from the roof. His sorroundings were silent and serene. The sun was shining brightly, spreading rays of light everywhere. Fresh air was blowing across him causing his raven bangs to move slightly. He sighed heavily as he recalled the incident 2 weeks ago. The shadows. His injuries. Even Suzaku, his best friend, inflicted wounds. With another sigh, he left the roof. When Lelouch arrived at his locker, he opened it up and grabbed his school bag and hung it over his shoulder, then grabbed a textbook. Once he closed the locker door, he heard a male voice called his name.

"Hey, Lelouch."

The raven turned around and saw a familiar brunette. Upon seeing the sight of his best friend, he smiled. Suzaku was released from the hospital 3 days after him. He was under longer observation due to severe bruises. He's now fully recovered and came back to school a few days ago

"What's up?" Lelouch asked.

"Its' nothing, really." Suzaku said. "I just wanna ask if you wanna walk to class together."

"Sure." And they walked off.

Halfway to the classroom, Lelouch asked him a question that he can't seem to answer.

"Do you think...there are supernatural beings in this world?" he asked, uncertain. The brunette locked his emerald green eyes on his violet ones and gave a confused look.

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Suzaku asked back.

"N-nothing. Just forget about it." Lelouch responded as he looked away and stared at the ground. Suzaku let out a sigh. Lelouch hasn't been acting himself these days. Ever since he experienced the pain that the shadows gave him and foresaw their wrath and appearance, it left a huge sign in his mind. Thinking of horrible consequences, terrifying scenes and fatal encounters. But he shook those thoughts away, but the flashback never left him.

Giggles and voices filled the classroom. Students scattered here and there, socializing.

"Eh? Is it true that Lulu has been finally released from the hospital? Is he here?" Shirley asked.

Kallen nodded with a smile "Yeah. 2 days ago, he came here." she said. The girls gasped. "But don't come running into him so fast. He just recovered." Kallen added.

"I don't think that's true at all..I haven't see him ever since." Milly said.

"He went home early." Kallen said. Then, two familiar male entered. "Oh, there he is now." They turned their heads at them. Then,there was silence.

Lelouch remained emotionless for a while before his lips curled up in a warm smile "Come on, guys. It's like you've seen a ghost."

"But you were.." a boy started.

"In an accident?" Lelouch inquired. "Yes, that's true. But we recovered from it." It was only a matter of seconds before everyone hovered around them.

"What a miracle!"

"Tell us what happened to you! Please!"

Lelouch just smiled and raised his hand to the level of his shoulders, signaling them to settle down a bit. Meanwhile, Kallen sat on her seat, silent but smiling a bit at the same time. _He must be famous now... _Kallen joked in her mind and giggled at the thought.

-After class-

Suzaku was about to open his locker, but he heard a high-pitched female voice called him. He turned to the voice's direction and spotted a pinkette girl with sweet lavender eyes, who's wearing a completely different uniform, running towards him.

"Euphy?"

Euphemia hugged him immedietly with a giggle. The brunette was wide eyed, but he didn't try push her away or struggle either. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure. When they broke the embrace, he smiled up at her. "Euphy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked

"We were dismissed early.." Euphy answered "I don't know the reason why...but anyway! I've missed you!" she beamed at him.

"Come on, its' like we haven't seen each other in years.." Suzaku chuckled. The girl pouted, making Suzaku to look at her in surprise.

"That was part of the relationship.." Euphy said as she crossed her arms and continue to pout. Suzaku let out a sigh before saying, "Do I have to do it in a knight-like way?" he groaned.

"As long as you say it."

Suzaku grabbed her hands "Sorry,dear. Forgive me?" He said his apology like a real gentleman. Euphy blushed and her pouting face disappeared.

Euphy's face was delighted with joy "Accepted. Now was that so hard, Suzaku?" she teased with a grin.

The brunette scratched his temples "Well, I really don't find it..."

"Suzaku, we need you here!" A bluenette called from behind. Suzaku nodded.

"I'll be right there, Rivalz!" He said before turning to his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek. "I'll call you okay? Love you."

"Sure!" she said. Suzaku gave her one last smile before running off. The pinkette stood there smiling, before leaving.

**Ashford Campus**

Lelouch opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep left in his eyes. He leaned on the tree trunk that he slept on for a while before he rosed up to a sitting position. He always loved it here. This is his favorite spot of the school, where there is always fresh wind, calm and easing up stress. And a tree to lean on while enjoying the breeze. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way. He averted his amethyst orbs, and met a familar redhead girl walking towards him.

"Kallen.." He began.

Kallen Kozuki sat beside him and smiled "I knew you would be here...you always like serene places." she said.

"Yeah, I guess you got me." Lelouch chuckled. "I've been waiting for you, you know." He said as he held her soft hand. Kallen's cheeks turned into a shade of crimson.

"You're only saying that!" she manage to blurt out.

"Nope. I really am.." Lelouch said and leaned closer to her. "And you're so cute when you blush." he added making the redhead blush even more.

"You really need to stop it..." Kallen whispered.

The raven sighed and looked at her straight in the eye "I'm your boyfriend, for goodness sake. Do you really think the words I said were fake?" And that's when he recieved a smack at the back of the head from Kallen.

"Ow!" Lelouch moaned in pain "What was that for?" he said as he rubbed the back of his temples.

"Idiot..of course you mean it! I was just speechless! Geez Lelouch, you can be really overeacting sometimes." Kallen said as she folded her arms and looked away from him.

Lelouch gave out another sigh "Okay, okay. Can you forgive me?" he asked her.

"Fine." Kallen said as she looked back at him. "Sorry about that. This naturally happeneds when two people are in a relationship."

"Eh..really?"

"Yes, silly. Come on, we can't miss the student council meeting." Kallen told him as she stood up. "You know that don't you?"

Lelouch jumped up. "Darn! I forgot ALL about the meeting!"

The redhead laughed. "Well what the heck are you doing standing there? Let's go!" Then, she ran off before him.

"H-Hey! Kallen,wait up!"

**Uknown Forest**

A cloaked figure trotted down the forest, holding a katana. Underneath the black cloth was a young woman. Her amber eyes were visible and it showed no expression. She had pale skin and her body's slim. She stopped by a pit, sorrounded by ashes and black stains. She removed her hood, revealing long silky lime green hair that reached her back. And fringes of the same color covered her forehead.

She blinked twice and left the spot without a word. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest, until everything around her was nearly dark. She stood before a rock, covered with moss and wild plants, serving as a canopy.

The woman brushed off some moss and traced a sign with her fingertips, glowing blue light in its ends. She formed and eye-like zodiac sign on the center of the rock. Seconds later, the inscription wield its power and vanished down. She looked up, and a door was being summoned. With a slight rumble on the ground, a hole was created. Basically, it was a summoned entrance leading to a realm.

She entered it immedietly and the door slid close behind her as she stepped a foot inside. The realm was huge. The floor has the sign etched on it. The woman approached a marble table at end of the area. Her eyes glanced at the two swords lying down on the surface.

"I can only entrust these swords..and power to two humans." She said in a flat tone and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, it was glowing pure gold with violet highlights around the pupils.

"And they shall defeat the shadows and demons who drives the human race into jeopardy." she added. She suddenly felt a strange feeling. When it coursed her mind, she smirked.

"Ashford..Academy.." she predicted. "Its' where they are. I'm not alone to expell evil anymore and the contract will start."

She paused for a moment when she felt another sensation.

"Lelouch Lamperouge...Suzaku Kururugi." And with that last statement, she immedietly exited the realm.

**Ashford Campus**

"Ah, I forgot to clean Arthur's litter box!" Suzaku groused while his best friend smiled at him.

"Suzaku, you always forget." Lelouch said. "I heard that Euphy came here. Do you know why?" he asked.

"She was dismissed early and.." the brunette didn't get to finish his sentence when a nostalgic feeling strucked his head. "What the..what was that?" he wondered as he looked around.

"What?" Lelouch asked. Just like the sensation that Suzaku felt, it spread in his mind as well. ''It feels..awkaward." he whispered.

Suzaku turned his gaze at him "You felt it too?" he asked as the raven nodded in response. They turned their heads, left and right. Knowing it was just their imagination, they just returned to their conversation. Meanwhile, the supernatural woman was hiding behind the building, her eyes were pure gold but it returned to normal after a few seconds. She slowly poked her head from the wall to check on them.

_They didn't notice huh? _

All of a sudden, she heard someone walking towards her direction. She ran to a tree and by using her natural powers, her body glowed a faint light and levitated to a tree branch. She wore her hood on and watched the students pass the tree sitting was on. Sighing in relief, she continued to watch the two boys. Her eyes turned into its magical hue, calling the boys through the use of her connection.

_Please hear me. Humanity is in danger. And I will give you both power to save everything. Feel my connection, hear my call. Lelouch and Suzaku, be my accomplices..._

Lelouch suddenly raised his head slightly, as he felt it again. Suzaku's eyes went a bit wide. The two glanced at each other, confused. They heard a voice of a woman. And it resonated inside them, again and again.

"Who's.." Suzaku started.

"...there?" Lelouch finished

The cloaked female's eyes showed a hint of surprise. They've finally noticed and heard her whispers.

_It worked..._

She smirked "Now go look for me.." she said under her breath. A wind was blown across, accompanied by leaves. When it passed through her, she disappeared mysteriously.

**Minutes later..**

Lelouch and Suzaku walked together on the sidewalk. Both the duo's mind was lost in thought for some odd reason. First, they've encountered shadows in the rainforest and got injured, then a voice of a woman echoing in their minds and it haunts them until now. They have this sinking feeling that their sorroundings are beggining to change into something different or it might be dangerous, regarding the encounter and today's experience.

"So today..was strange." Suzaku said, breaking the thick silence between them. "Although I felt a like a kid saying this..but I think we are being haunted by ghosts."

"That's ridiculous." Said Lelouch as he looked at him "It might be only our imagination." He knows that it's a lie. If it is only their imagination, why did it felt so real?

"Well, I'm curious.." Suzaku said.

Lelouch looked down ''I'm not suppose to be believe in this..but I knew some supernatural being is calling us through the use of a different connection."

"How do you know that?"

"The shadow incident got me thinking. Is humanity doomed by a different race? Without anyone protecting us, what will happened to our lives? No one could answer my questions. They indicate myths..nothing real."

Suzaku looked up "I also thought about it as well. I look at the sky everytime. When dark smoke floods the sky, we are being haunted by something mysterious." he said.

"Is that a new theory?" Lelouch asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe.."

**Kaminejima Island: Abandoned Cave**

A blue flame sorrounded the cave's stone walls as the black cloaked man sat on his indigo throne. The chalice has a dark aura around its structure, signaling the shadow's presence throughout the world. The man's eyes were red as blood and his pupils are dilated. He's holding a stick, yet simple but powerful enough to conquer the whole world. Before him is a human corpse covered in patches of mud, with countless bruises all over the body and limbs. Blood oozing out of the cuts, mouth and temples. Clothes were into pieces.

"Humans don't posses anything at all, correct?" the mysterious man inquired as his eyes returned to their normal color.

His servant, standing right beside him, nodded "Yes, sir."

"Well then...'' he began, smirking "Dealing with them should be easy.."

"What if a certain supernatural being like us lives here? Wouldn't that be dangerous? Our powers are transferrable. Especially to humans."

"This is planet Earth. It's only a dimension full of human beings. And they don't really believe in us. I'll make them see, then." He looked at the chalice. "But my very first targets are Japan and the Holy Britannian Empire. Once those two are captured, the greater, our chances will increase in conquering the whole world. Perhaps, I should make it peaceful...but that's not what we planned for. We, the supernaturals, are not only believed to be shields but can also take over the world with nature's assistance and our dear allies. Isn't that right?"

"Of course, that's right, sir. You always have the right predictions and your strategy always wins."

"Heh. You're right. Maybe I'am.."

-oOo-

_Agonizing screams of innocent people and children, the terrifying hisses of the shadows, rang at the Dual Naturals' ears as they tried to expel the black symbols of evil from Britannia. The sky was flooded with black smoke, mixed with pure red. Blood and corpses on the roads and wrecked buildings can be seen here and there. A huge black colored crystal rock stood at the center of the Empire, sorrounded by red smoke circling on its tip similar to an eye of a storm._

_A raven-haired young man, wearing all black with a black cape hung on his shoulders and swaying crazily as the wind blew across him, was pushed back hard but was able to maintain the balance on his feet. His face was drenched with sweat. A scar on the right of his face and his violet eyes were narrowed in anger and determination. He was holding a magical sword, which is now glowing a faint purple light with lightning streaks in it. In front of him is a hissing shadow, floating for a while before zipping towards him. The boy took action and jumped as high as he could, when he landed behind the shadow, he draw his sword back and the light color changed into red, with a white magical spiral around the iron blade._

_"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Lelouch yelled in rage._

_**SLASH!**_

_The shadow shattered into dark sparks and Lelouch ran off. A trio of shadows hovered in front of him, hissing as they rushed towards him. Lelouch's left hand glowed a blue orb and tossed it. The summoned ball dispersed it's magic and engulfed their structures. When they finally disappeared, Lelouch began to look from left to right._

_"Where's Suzaku? Is he alright?" He wondered as he strolled down at the road. Flames were ablazing around him. "Dammit! WHY IS IT LIKE THIS?!" He screamed. More enemies appeared. He cursed and started his battle._

_..._

_"Don't you dare try to hurt more people." Suzaku said darkly. He back flipped and threw a dozen of flames at the shadow. When it made contact, the shadow screamed like a dying monster. His eyes glowed pure green with golden highlights. His sword was pointed to the dying shadow. The corners of his eyelids has a flame of the same color of his eyes. Fast as a lightning flash, he moved immedietly and.._

_**SLASH!**_

_"Hmph. That's what they get." The brunette whispered in his cold accent as his eyes returned back to normal. "Time to find Lelouch."_

_..._

_"RAAAAAAAGH!"_

_Lelouch sliced away any shadow coming closer to a certain human. He can't stand seeing more people die._

_"SUCH FOOLS! THE SHADOWS WILL PREVAIL!'' A man's voice hollered from the black crystal rock._

_"Will you shut up? You don't deserve to live here, you pyscho." Lelouch said as he ran to find more tragets. "These stupid shadows kept on increasing. Just where the heck did they came from anyway?"_

_"Lelouch!"_

_"Suzaku!"_

_The two best friends, ran towards each other. Panting as they stopped in their tracks. "Where..where have you been?" Suzaku asked the raven._

_"Somewhere on the street." Lelouch said simply. He averted his eyes at the gigantic rock. "We need to defeat whoever is doing this. Otherwise, Britannia is done for good.''_

_**BOOM!**_

_An explosion occured in front of them and everything went black._

-oOo-

Lelouch awoke with a loud gasp. He finds himself lying down on his bed. He was huffing and swimming in cold sweat. "What happened? Where am I?" he wondered with slight panick in his voice. He sat up and scanned in sorroundings. He sighed in relief, upon realizing that he waas just in his room.

"I guess..it was just a dream then.." Lelouch whispered. "But, why did it felt so real?" He thought to himself for a little while before glancing at the time. It's only 3:30 a.m. He sighed again and settled back down on the bed.

"In that dream..I have powers and I was fighting with the shadows, along with Suzaku. We both have swords, the sky was black or somehwat red and..there was a rock on the center of Britannia, if I'm not wrong. It felt real. Suzaku and I were really in there. Could that be the effects of the feeling we sensed a while ago? Or am I the only one haunted by those dreams?"

-oOo-

"That dream was.." Suzaku sat on his bed with a shocked expression on his face. He ran a hand through his hair. "What's happening to me? Is the dream trying to tell me something? Or is this only natural? It felt like its real." He layed back down.

"Am I really being haunted?" he asked as he curled up into a ball and tried to go back to sleep.

**Uknown Forest**

The woman smiled in statisfaction. "Hm..this is getting more fun."

She reopened her eyes and it showed the magical color of it. "The Dual Naturals will be born. And that will be..later. My dear 'Black Ace' and 'Emerald Flash'."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Alright, this was suppose to be where they get their powers but I'm tired of typing so wait for the next chapter. DON'T KILL ME! BE CONSIDERATE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Well, its already 3:00 a.m. here. I want to sleep, now. Please review :D**

**Next Up! Chapter 3 - Contract And The Unsealed Destiny**

**Until next time! ^_^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Contract And The Unsealed Destiny

**Hey everyone! Zero here! ~( ^_^ )~**

**Sooo..it's been a..MONTH?! Oh my geass, I'm very sorry guys! I wish this chapter will serve as my apology for not updating soon. I don't own Code Geass, for your information. Anyways..**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Contract And The Unsealed Destiny

**Ashford Academy**

"Lelouch, can you hear me?"

The raven stared up at his rather impatient girlfriend. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Oops. Sorry, didn't hear you." he chuckled nervously.

"You know what? Ever since you got out of the hospital, you're always busy in la-la land these days. Why is that?" Kallen crossed her arms and gave him a curious look. Lelouch froze in his place and gulped.

"Kallen, it's nothing. You don't have to stare at me like I'm dating another girl." he joked as he sweatdropped. The redhead continued to look at him with narrow eyes. "I promise I'll never cheat on our love. Remember what I said on our first date?" Lelouch added.

"You better keep that promise, Lelouch." Kallen said. "Or else, you'll get a lot of bashing from me. You don't want my fist on your face do you?" she threatened.

"O-of course not! Even if I'm the heartthrob of this school, you'll always be my girl." Lelouch said and placed a hand on her right cheek. "Tell you what, let's go on a date this Friday night."

Kallen was astonished to hear him ask her out. "H-huh?" She was in a loss of words, unable to process everything in her mind. He has told her so many sweet things that her brain cannot come up with anything for her to say and her heart was pounding so hard. "Lelouch..I.."

"You decline?"

"No, you moron! It's just that..well..." Kallen started and looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. She suddenly groaned "Why am I always speechless EVERYTIME you ask me out?"

"Well, what kind of reaction does a girl do when her boyfriend asks her out for date?" Lelouch asked with sarcasm blended in his voice.

"They jump up and down and...squeal like a fangirl." Kallen said, with her eyes still glued on the ground. "But, I'm not that kind of type. I hate doing that."

He grinned at her "Obviously. You're like a tomboy sometimes you know. No offense to you, but that's the truth right?"

She only nodded. "That makes sense. Right now..I don't know how will I react. You're just so sweet. And for that, I'll give you this one.." Kallen said and she finally locked her sapphire orbs into his violet ones. She rested her hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips.

Lelouch's face heated up from the gesture. "A-a kiss?" he stammered. "That's your reaction?"

"Yeah..sorry if it's late. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I'am, miss beautiful." Lelouch teased. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up. You've said enough already." Kallen said. "But thanks for that last compliment anyway. I'll see you later, then." She winked and walked off.

Lelouch sighed. "Girls can be so..." Just then, his phone vibrated. He shoved his hands into his pocket and groped for the device. When he touched a solid object, he took it out and flicked the screen open. It was a message from Suzaku. He began to read.

_From: Suzaku_

_Subject: Urgent talk_

_Hey, man. Sorry if I disturbed you but would you mind meeting meeting me in the gym, alone? I need to tell you something really ._

Without a word, he left the hallways and made his way to the gym.

-oOo-

Suzaku walked out of the men's locker room after changing back into his school uniform. He felt totally exhausted after 3 hours of running laps around the gym. He sat on one of the bleachers with a deep sigh and watched the other guys do different physical tests as he waited for Lelouch.

"Exhausted?" a male voice joked. Suzaku looked at the approaching figure. "It's only been 3 hours. Why feel that way?"

"I ran 20 laps today. Why wouldn't I feel exhausted?" the brunette chuckled. "I'm sure you can only take 1 or 2 laps. Your stamina is pretty low, you know that?"

"I know who I'am, exercise nut. And yes, I can only take up to 2 laps." Lelouch said as he sat down beside him. "Anyways..I got your text, you said you're gonna tell me something really important. So what is it?"

There was silence for a brief moment. Suzaku spoke "Well..it's just about that dream I had yesterday. Did you dreamt about it too?" he asked.

Lelouch was caught off guard by his question. "What?" he asked back.

"Did you dream of something unusual yesterday?" Suzaku retraced his last phrase. "Like your some sort of...a wielder of a tremendous power."

"Tremendous..power.." Lelouch repeated each words in an astonished whisper. _Don't tell me..not only we had felt the same connection but dreamed of the same thing to?!_

"Y-yes..I did, last night. I was fighting and..you were fighting as well. There were swords on our hands and we were in.."

"Britannia." Suzaku finished. "We were battling the shadows out there. It felt like it really happened in reality. Similar to a memory. Did it ever happened to us?"

The raven shook his head. "No, there's no doubt that it didn't happened. And I don't think it's a past memory. So it only leaves us one thing..it might happened in the future or even now. Who knows, we can't predict time."

"I see.."

"You know what? I couldn't handle my curiousity anymore." Lelouch admitted. "I wanna know the real answer to these questions. Why are we the only ones feeling this strange connections? Who is doing all of this? Is it also related to that dream? There are just so many things I wanted to ask, but I'm sure no one will understand us. Because, compared to the old myths, ours is different. I'm not so certain about this, but it is related to supernatural beings and spirits which are not suppose to exist in this world. Suzaku, as my best friend, will you help me look for answers. Even if it means involving us into trouble.."

The brunette turned his head to him in utter shock. "Lelouch, are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened to both of us 3 weeks ago? In fact, you and I promised that we will never go through that ever again!"

"I know. That's why I'm asking you this. Because, I want to prevent it. You're curious about the case as well, right?"

"Well..so what if I'am? We are not about to get massacred with those shadows. I'm not accepting it, sorry."

"What if I tell you...that those shadows are actually planning to obliterate the whole world? You've seen them in your own naked eyes, so you can't deny that they're not real."

"But you never know, we might be hallucinating!"

"What's the reason for us, getting these scars on our bodies?"

"..."

Lelouch smirked in victory. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Nice knowing you, Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku groaned "Damn it, fine!" he snapped. "But if we get hurt again and end up in the hospital, you're the one who's to blame."

"Alright. "

-oOo-

She was watching them again, like a silent and mysterious stalker. She followed her accomplices secretly as they made their way to school together. However, regardless of the lack of expressions, she has a guilty feeling buried at the bottom of her heart. She felt like a troublemaker, enforcing young boys to walk on the path of blood, take up the sword of a warrior and protect their race and homeland. But defending millions of people is not an easy task, nor becoming a holder of great power. Back in her own world, it was always so peaceful and magical. Where supernatural beings are born and trained to become loyal and skillful fighters. She was happy back there and was a katana wielder. With the shadow's arrival, a black hole drained some of them, including herself to Earth.

Then, here she was, alive and well. But alone, living in the _Silver Stone Realm_, a hideout she summoned on her second day in the planet. She knows that the shadows should be defeat, but not without someone human to help her.

As the woman sat on the tree branch near the school building, she focused on the raven and the brunette. Luckily, they were both alone on the school grounds. "Now.." she whisphered. "Feel my connection." Her pupils became dilated and her eyes were in a yellow hue.

_W-what the? It's that feeling again! _ Lelouch thought and turned around.

"L-Lelouch.." Suzaku said. "I can sense it."

"That might be.." Lelouch was interrupted upon seeing the tree nearby shaking vigorously. "Suzaku, over there."

"Huh?"

The brunette saw the tree and curiosity hit him. "It must be a cat or something.."

"No, it must be a supernatural being. We don't need to look around anymore!" With that, Lelouch sprinted towards the tree.

"Lelouch, wait!"

When they reached it, they saw a green haired girl, wearing a black cloak. She slightly turned her head and gritted her teeth. _It would be much better if I just reveal myself later. I can't begin the contract in a school ground. I'll have to take the both of you to the realm. _She looked straight into their eyes and increased the connection. Lelouch and Suzaku suddenly felt a dizzy spell wash over their bodies. After a few seconds, they passed out. She got out of the tree and pointed her index finger at their collapsed forms. Then, they disappeared after a blue light engulfed them. She smirked and faded away in snow white glitters.

-oOo-

Lelouch groggily opened his eyes. He felt like he's missing something but he can't seem to recall what happened. He was laying down on something hard as a stone. He looked to his left and found Suzaku laying unconscious on the marble table. He sat up and winced as a stinging pain strucked his right arm. "I think I broke my arm when I fell.." he muttered. He began to scan his sorroundings carefully. He was stunned to see an eye like sign inscripted on the ceiling. And this place, it looks very ancient. As if it's a thousand years old. Lelouch was confused by the unfamiliar things he's seeing. "What is this place..I've never seen it before. It seems like an old place, yet it's marvelous."

He suddenly heard a soft groan from his friend. Suzaku awoke and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" he wondered. He was surpised to see Lelouch. "Lelouch? What are you doing here?"

"You mean, what are _we _doing here? Suzaku, I don't know where exactly are we. It just looks so mysterious and a bit creepy." Lelouch said.

"Really?" the brunette pondered and looked around. Widening his emerald orbs, he gasped. "Oh gosh, you're right. Is this a dream again?"

"I bet it's not. We might be getting close to the truth."

A female voice spoke up. "Actually, you're in reality. And indeed the truth is close." The voice was lacking intonation.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Suzaku asked the woman as she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm C.C..I'm a supernatural being from the _Axis World_. I'm a cyclops natural. Meaning, I can give powers to any race. May it be an ordinary natural from my world or a human being." she paused. "I assume that the both of you are confused for the moment. Wondering where are you or why did you come here, am I right?"

"Yes. We would like a full explanation for that." Lelouch answered.

"Very well. You are in an ancient realm named after the sacred stone of the _Axis World_. And that is the legendary _Silver Stone_. Basically, you are in the _Silver Stone Realm_. Only naturals can summon the realm in different dimensions.'' C.C. explained. "And as for your presence...you will be recieving a title greater than a natural and must posses a great power."

"What do you mean by that?" Suzaku asked. "Are you really trying to turn us into naturals?"

"No." C.C. said. "What I mean is, I'll give you boys a title and you'll have abilities of naturals."

"Why...tell us that?" Lelouch asked.

"Haven't you notice? Humanity is in real danger. Your country, no, the world is being haunted by shadows."

Their eyes grew wide. "That can't be.." Suzaku gasped in his disbelief.

"I knew it.." Lelouch said. "Ever since that incident, I've been always wondering if they're really real and they are..hold on.." His breath hitched. "It can't be true.."

"Sad to say, it is.."

"Where are they now?" Suzaku asked. "At least lay out the facts first."

"I don't know where they are now, but I'm sure that they will appear here, in Japan. It can be anytime or anyday. No one in this place can defeat them, not even firearms. They posses venomous powers, which can kill a human in less than a second. Their structures are just thin smoke, yet they are hard to fend off. So therefore, bullets are useless. In order to defeat them, you are to use two weapons: Swords and natural powers." C.C. said.

"You say that those shadows are just smoke. How are swords ever going to work on them? Or is it a different type of blade?" Lelouch inquired as she nodded.

"That's correct. The swords I'm going to provide you are more than just the ordinary ones. I'll explain more about it after we begin the contract. Are you two ready for it?"

There was a brief silence before Lelouch asked "Is this going to be painful?"

"You have nothing to worry about. However, you will only feel lightheaded at the start."

"Alright, let's do it." Lelouch said. Suzaku stared up at him in shock.

"Lelouch, are you sure about this decision?" he asked. ''We could die doing it. Who will protect the world, now?"

Lelouch smiled a bit. "We have no choice, Suzaku. If we don't accept this, then surely, the human race will perish under the hands of the shadows. And besides," he paused. "We're best friends right? It's just what they said. Togther we stand, together we face the future. Then, let's do that. Are you with me?"

Suzaku was silent, absorbing everything inside his mind. Lelouch did made a good point. He nodded and said, "Yes. I understand now. Alright, Lelouch. We'll do it."

"C.C., give us the weapons for our journey as protagonists." Lelouch said. The supernatural girl nodded.

"Good. Just close your eyes and relax. This will only take a few minutes." The duo closed their eyes and removed the tension off their shoulders. C.C. grabbed their hands and her eyes glowed. Lelouch and Suzaku's world slowly began to spin and a sense of lightheadedness took over them, further getting sucked into the darkness. The first thing they saw are bundles of white strings on every side and the background was water, like they are swimming in the depths of the ocean.

_"W-what is this..."_

_"I feel so light.."_

They were trapped in their own consciousness, floating aimlessly at the landless surface of their minds. Strange images flashed before them. A gusty wind went sighing over their ears and there were millions of shining glitters all over the place.

_"Do you want to be saved? Do you want to spare the lives of your loved ones, everyone on this planet and as well as yourselves?" _C.C.'s calm voice echoed.

_"Yes." _ they responded in unison.

_"If so, then I'll propose a contract with the both of you. You will recieve a great power, inherited from the Axis world. I shall bestow you nature's possession's: fire, water, air and lightning. However, once you accept this contract, your objective is not only shattering cruelty but granting every natural's wish who are plunged in this world of humans. And that includes myself. As you complete it, you are going to walk on the path of blood, struggle and chaos. Once it's completion is confirmed, the powers given to you will remain and you will be condemned to a life of being a hero of all dimensions and at the same time, a human natural. Do you accept the terms and conditions to my contract?"_

The scenario changed into pure black and a large blue orb floated in a respectable distance.

_" And as for your group, you are the __**Dual Naturals**__. Carry this precious light into your hands, proclaim your true beings and you have what you need."_

They held the lone orb into their hands and the light grew brighter. Their faces was changed from an astonished expression to a determined warrior.

_**"Yes, we accept the terms of your contract. We, the Dual Naturals, will fulfill your wishes and save humanity from extinction!"**_

It was glowing so much that it blinded their eyes and engulfed their bodies, causing them to lose balance and fall once again.

_"Welcome to the first phase of our contract..Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi. It's time to get back to reality." _And then they knew nothing more but the rushing darkness filling their visions.

...

C.C.'s eyes returned to their normal color and tightened her grip on the boys' hands and released them. "It's time to wake up. The contract is now in progress." she said.

Their eyes snapped open. "T-that was..so strange. I can't believe what I'm seeing back there." Suzaku said.

"So am I. And about that..wish, what is that?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll tell you sooner enough. It is not really a secret but it is a rule to reveal it at the right time. But now, I'll just give your swords. Follow me."

The boys nodded in unison and followed C.C. out of the room. As they were trekking on the stoned hallways of the realm, they eyed everything around them. There were wild plants growing on the corners of the walls and mysterious inscriptions everywhere. A few vines lay on the ground. Torches illuminated the area.

"Surprised? This realm is a thousand years old already, yet it's still stable to hold everything in." C.C. said as she noticed their wandering faces. "The _Silver Stone_'s power supports it. It will only fall if the stone is destroyed."

"Is that so.." Lelouch trailed off.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the main spot. C.C. turned to her soon-to-be-fighters. "Lelouch, Suzaku. This is the heart of the realm. The _Bronze Phoenix_."

Suzaku noticed the zodiac sign drawn on the floor. "What's that sign over there?" he asked, pointing at the legendary symbol.

"This is the insignia of the _Axis World_." C.C. said. "Naturals consider this sign as a mere symbol. To represent their courage. Now, about your swords.." She walked towards a marble table and picked up the two iron swords. She handed them their weapons and said "These are your reapers. They are not just ordinary blades so you have to be careful in handling it, especially your powers."

They held the swords into their hands and marveled at it, tracing its sharp ends with their fingertips.

"One more thing," C.C. added "Hold on to your swords and say this: _Restore_" Without showing any hesitation, they did as told.

"Restore!"

Both blades spread its bright rays all over them and when it slowly began to fade, they no longer look like ordinary school boys. They were clad in a black outfit with a black cloak to match.

"What happened?" Lelouch wondered. He looked down at himself, his eyes widened. "Is this..?" He glanced at Suzaku, who was dressed like him as well. "Suzaku, you look.."

"I know..I don't look simple anymore. Same thing to you."

"Say that word and you'll look like this." C.C. butted in. "Alright..that's it. However, before I'll let you go, the both of you must have a short training first. I must test your skills. Let's see what you can do." she smirked at her last sentence.

"Where are we gonna train?" Asked Suzaku.

"Behind this realm is an open space of the forest. It will be held there. Any other questions?"

"Yes." Lelouch said. "Does our powers have names?"

"Well..I'm not really familiar with it. But I can explain some on our second meeting, which is tomorrow night. If there's no other questions, then I'm going to open the door, leading to your training ground. I will summon a few enemies for you to defeat. Since you're just beginners, I'll take it easy. But it will get harder as you move forward." the green haired cyclops natural went over the nearby stand and pushed a ruby diamond down to its platform. With the ground rumbling, the front wall broke apart, revealing the rear side of the realm. Lelouch and Suzaku slowly walked outside. C.C. transported herself, in a respectable distance away from them.

"Are you all set, there?"

"Y-yes!" they responded hesitantly in unison.

"I'm closing the doors." C.C. called. Then, the walls behind them closed up. She grabbed her katana and readied it. "I'll give you guys a few tips before we begin. Firstly, focus on your main enemies. Second, don't get distracted and have presence of mind. And lastly, use your powers wisely. Avoid using them too much. Otherwise, you'll pass out in mid-battle. Understand?"

They nodded, removed the sword's cover, swung it to their left side and positioned themselves.

"Get ready.." she whisphered and her eyes glowed. She floated up a bit, with white wings sprouted out of her back. Her katana let out a black smoke and raised it up.

Suzaku felt sweat trickling down his face and he was breathing heavily. "Lelouch, I don't think we can-"

"It's alright Suzaku. It's only a training." Lelouch coaxed.

"Go!" C.C. declared and spread the dark magic. It formed two shadows, floating towards them.

"Suzaku, let's go!" the raven shouted.

The brunette nodded. "Roger that!"

Then, the duo took charge. They readied their reapers and jumped as high as they could. When they are close to landing, each blades glowed a crimson light with spirals around it and slashed off the couple of shadows, which have disappeared in dark sparks. They were standing alongside each other with determination visible on their faces. C.C. smiled a bit. "Hm..interesting. Round 2." she summoned three this time.

Seeing the black creatures, they splitted up. The shadow on the left side zipped towards the raven and extended its venomous claw at him. Lelouch ducked and attacked it using his lightning streak on the center portion. The one at the right targetted Suzaku. The brunette leapt up the shadow and with his fast speed, he swiped his green glowing sword at its torso. When it was dissolved into countless sparks, he suddenly lurched backward as he spotted a sailing claw coming in closer and it nearly scratched him. To his luck, Lelouch came for his aid and he tossed an indigo orb at its back which caused it to turn around to the raven.

"Suzaku, prepare your sword! I can sense that this shadow is different! We're gonna do a dual attack!" Lelouch yelled.

"Understood!" Then, the brunette's reaper was sorrounded by a light red power. Lelouch's sword turned sky blue. They ran, with both blades pointed at their last target.

"RAAAAAGH!" they screamed.

**SLASH!**

The shadow slowly vanished into dark sparks. C.C. was amazed by their teamwork. She landed and her wings disappeared. Her eyes have returned to their normal hue. She walked to the center of the training ground.

"Congratulations, both of you. You all did great. You are fit to be Dual Naturals."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**That's about it. Hope you enjoyed it. I changed the title because the older one was too simple so I decided to lighten it up a bit. Please review! And watch out for the next one! The first phase of their adventure is close! :D**

**Until next time :)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
